¿Qué se siente?
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: —¿Tú sabes que se siente al besar? —Am... no —respondió Kazemaru. Endo sonrió y preguntó: —¿Y si comprobamos que se siente? Endo x Kazemaru YAOI


**Aquí ya estoy con un one-shot, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aunque creía que me iba a salir mejor, pero en fin, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, me encanta esta parejita, es mi tercera favorita de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Por desgracia, Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría, sino Goenji y Fubuki; y Endo y Kazemaru ya serían parejita… y no hablemos de Nagumo y Suzuno XD).**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué se siente?**

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Kazemaru sorprendido, estaba seguro de que no lo había oído bien. Endo suspiró y miró a Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Endo. Kazemaru había ido a visitar a su capitán, ya que se había resfriado tras haber entrenado hasta tan tarde en pleno invierno, pero según su madre, Endo ya estaba muchísimo mejor.

—¿Tú sabes que se siente al besar? —volvió a preguntar Endou con su sonrisa característica. Kazemaru enrojeció y parpadeó un par de veces. Estaban hablando de fútbol y sobre cosas del instituto… y Endo, de repente, le sale con si sabe lo que se siente al besar.

—Ah… no entiendo porque me preguntas eso, Endo —susurró el peli azul nervioso y sonrojado. Endo lo miró y explicó:

—Verás, es una duda que tengo desde hace poco tiempo, justo antes de que me resfriara. Ese día vi a Fubuki y a Goenji besándose y parecía que les gustaba mucho, por eso quiero saber que se siente.

—¡¿Qué Fubuki y Goenji qué? —preguntó el chico de ojos castaños sin poder creérselo, ¿desde cuándo Goenji y Fubuki estaban juntos? No es que le importara, tan solo le sorprendió.

—Que los vi besándose… y parecía que les gustaba.

—Am… Endo, verás, yo no puedo contestarte a tu pregunta… —musitó el chico ruborizado. El chico de cabello castaño se extrañó y, haciendo un puchero, preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo nunca… nunca he… besado a… alguien —acabó diciendo el chico bastante sonrojado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada… hasta que, para sorpresa de Kazemaru, Endo se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de él.

—¿Y si comprobamos que se siente?

La pregunta que salió de los labios de Endo dejó medio descolocado a Kazemaru, ¿Endo acababa de decir lo que en realidad había escuchado? ¿Qué comprobara lo que se sentía?

—¿Endo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kazemaru rápidamente mirándolo con sorpresa. Endo asintió mientras en su rostro se posaba una sonrisa sincera y luminosa, haciendo que las mejillas de Kazemaru adaptaran un adorable color carmín.

—¿No quieres comprobarlo? ¿No te entra curiosidad, Kazemaru? —insistió el chico mientras acercaba un poco más su rostro hacia el del peli azul. El chico de pelo largo parpadeó y miró hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

—Bueno, algo de curiosidad… sí.

Endo sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él. Posó su mano sobre la barbilla de Kazemaru y levantó cuidadosamente su rostro. Kazemaru se tensó algo cuando la boca de Endo se acercaba "peligrosamente" a la suya. Cuando el chico dio reaccionado, el muchacho de cabello castaño lo estaba besando.

Era un beso superficial, un simple roce que no tenía nada de intenso. Sin embargo, eso cambió. Endo empezó a profundizar el beso moviendo sus labios sobre los de Kazemaru para que dejara entrar su lengua en la boca del peli azul. El chico accedió ruborizado y abrió su boca, instantáneamente la lengua de Endo empezó a explorar la boca de su compañero, quien gimió ante el contacto. Cuando el aire les faltaba se separaron, pero volvieron a unir sus labios de nuevo en un beso aún más intenso que el anterior.

Kazemaru puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Endo, atrayéndolo más hacia él; y Endo puso su mano en la nuca de Kazemaru.

Otra vez el aire les faltaba y se separaron de nuevo. Tenían la respiración muy agitada y los labios de ambos estaban rojos. Los dos estaban ruborizados y Endo apoyó su frente en la de Kazemaru.

—Dios mío… se ha sentido… demasiado bien —suspiró Endo mientras aún tenía la respiración entrecortada. Kazemaru suspiró y dijo:

—Sí…

—Aunque creo que… se ha sentido tan bien porque… porque me gustas.

Kazemaru asintió, pero después se sorprendió… ¿Qué había dicho?

—En-Endo… ¿qué dijiste?

—Que… me gustas mucho Kazemaru —susurró el chico de cabello castaño, rozando sus labios con los del peli azul—. ¿Yo no te gusto?

Kazemaru sonrió mientras que se abalanzaba sobre el chico mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, quien le correspondió sin ningún problema. Cuando se separaban de nuevo, Endo sonrió de oreja a oreja y preguntó:

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Por supuesto —respondió Kazemaru mientras le abrazaba.

Estaba claro que besar se sentía muy bien… y sobre todo si te besas con alguien de quien estás enamorado.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¿Os gustó? Decidme que sí por favor T-T. Bueno, soy una llorona XD, espero que de verdad os haya gustado ¿sí? Bien, sayo y mordiscos a todos!**

**P.D: Dejadme un review al menos eh? Ahora sí que me despido, sayonara! **


End file.
